


destiny

by santanico



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, TVD Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qetsiyah was not in love with Silas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	destiny

The problem with being a witch was that not everyone understood what being a witch was. Silas was one for gloating; Qetsiyah was one for recognizing the danger in every situation. She kept quiet, though she knew her power was extraordinary – it wasn’t an exaggeration to say she was stronger than Silas, though she knew he would never admit it.

Amara was different. Young, poor, beautiful. Qetsiyah looked at Amara and saw starlight – and though the girl was her handmaiden, she had certain affection for her. Amara wore her hair in long braids, blinked rapidly, and smiled with a coy turn of her head when Qetsiyah commented on the men of the city.

It wasn’t that Qetsiyah didn’t care about Silas – he was beautiful in a way himself, and his power was certainly something she hungered for – it was simply that she wasn’t in love with him. Not as in love with him as she was with someone else. That that someone else happened to be Amara was another story in itself.

Qetsiyah made the first contact. Kisses, drawn out under starlight. Perhaps they were as different as sun and moon, but Amara never seemed to mind trailing her fingers over Qetsiyah’s body, kissing wherever she could reach, kneeling besides Qetsiyah’s bed and pressing her nose against Qetsiyah’s inner thigh. Reverence – that was a word that described the way Amara moved and touched with such care, and in those moments Qetsiyah truly felt like a goddess.

“We could be together, you know,” Amara whispered one night, laying beside Qetsiyah and tracing circles over Qetsiyah’s bare stomach in the dark. The bed was spacious but they could not be separated. Qetsiyah rolled onto her side, placed a hand on Amara’s cheek.

“How’s that…?”

“The potion. The spell.” Amara smiled. “I know that you’re strong enough to do it. Silas wouldn’t…have to know.” Amara casted her eyes down, hand sliding to Qetsiyah’s waist. She was so gentle.

“You would be immortal with me?”

“To live forever, with you…it seems like destiny.”

Qetsiyah brushed her fingers along the side of Amara’s cheek and Amara closed her eyes, mouth open with a breath. “We’d be beautiful forever,” Qetsiyah whispered “I’d be beautiful with you, forever.”

“Yes,” Amara said, pulling Qetsiyah closer. “We’ll be together. I never want to leave your side.”

Qetsiyah kissed Amara’s forehead. It could be done. It would be done.


End file.
